Time Travel to WWII
by Dark Moonlight Casting
Summary: Sam and Dean get transported to Hogan's Heroes, and boy do things go from impossible to supernatural. Not only does the Heroes have to worry about not getting found out, now they have to worry about supernatural entities. Can the Winchesters help them, and figure out a way back? Or will they be forever doomed?
1. Two Strangers and A vision

**Supernatural crossover Hogan's Heroes, set during season one of SPN, and season one of Hogan's Heroes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Hogan's heroes.**

 **Summary: The Heroes have always been able to do the most impossible missions, but when two strangers, Sam and Dean, arrive, things aren't just impossible, they are chaotic. With unexplainable monsters, ghosts, and even vampires, and of course Sam's psychic visions. I did add a twist, so watch out for it.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Sam Winchester**

 **Dean Winchester**

 **Colonel Hogan**

 **Sergeant Kinch**

 **Technical Sergeant Carter**

 **Corporal LeBeau**

 **Corporal Newkirk**

 **Commandant Klink**

 **Sergeant Schultz**

 **Fraulein Helga**

 **General Burkhalter**

* * *

Colonel Hogan was in the barracks like usual, but everyone was sound asleep, but for some unexplainable reason, he couldn't. He didn't understand why, but he had a terrible sickening feeling, settling in his stomach, making sleep almost impossible. It was like anticipating something bad before it happened. But what could be causing this strange feeling?

He sighed, and sat down at the small brown table in the main room, just staring at his men. They all seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and like usual LeBeau had thrown the covers off himself.

Hogan suppressed a laugh and went over and covered him back up. He started heading back to his office, only to stop about halfway, when the barracks door opened to reveal Sergeant Schultz.

"Inspection again, Schultz?" Hogan asked.

Startled by Hogan's voice, Schultz beamed the flashlight right into Hogan's eyes, causing him to put up a hand to shield, the brightness of it.

"Schultz, please put down the flashlight."

"Oh, it's you, Colonel Hogan; you startled me for a second… Why are you not in bed?"

Hogan rubbed his eyes. "Couldn't sleep, Schultz."

The sergeant could see uneasiness etched on the Colonel's face. "Is something wrong?"

Hogan shook his head. "No. But I think I'll try and get some sleep now."

Schultz nodded, watching as Hogan disappeared into the office, shutting the door behind him. He shone the flashlight around, making sure all the men were there, before walking back out into the cold night.

* * *

A white light exploded, and two men stood just beyond the woods of Stalag 13, arguing loudly about something.

"I told you that hunt wasn't a ghoul, but you wouldn't listen, and now look what it did to us," Sam said.

"Okay, smart-ass, if it wasn't a ghoul, then what the hell was it?" Dean asked, staring at his brother, seeing the irritation in his hazel eyes, and the dark circle under his eyes. It had been weeks since the Miller case, and it occurred to Dean that Sam was getting less and less sleep, and instead he was waking up with constant nightmares not to mention the premonitions Sam had to deal with both night and waking hours.

"How should I know? You're the one who wouldn't let me do any research."

"Yeah, well, excuse me, for letting you get your beauty sleep, Sammy."

"It's Sam. I am grateful you let me get some rest, but, you overlook the most obvious things sometimes, mainly because all you do on my laptop is watch porn."

"Hey! That hurts, while you were off at school, I had to do all the research myself."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Sam was too tired to argue anymore, since it was getting nowhere. "So, what do we do now, Dean?"

"How should I know?" Dean asked. "You're the brainiac."

Sam rubbed his eyes, and sighed, but before he could reply footsteps crunching into the ground, alerted both brothers, and they positioned themselves, waiting for the attacker—or attackers. And that's when a guy in a black leather jacket with a tan uniform shirt underneath, brown slacks, and a brown hat, stepped out.

Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

Hogan froze, holding up his hands. "Whoa, hey, I'm an American; I came out here because you guys are going to get captured if you don't come with me."

Sam looked at the man, and he didn't get any bad feelings; he came to realize that they could trust this guy, and turned to Dean, pushing the gun down. "Dean, I think we can trust him."

Dean placed his gun back behind his back, his jacket covering it. "Fine, but I swear to god, Sam, if you're wrong, I'll shoot." Sam nodded.

"Look, let's get you guys into the tunnel, before the Germans come."

"Germans?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

Hogan nodded. "No time to explain just follow me."

They followed him to a spot, watching as he removed trees and lifted up a trap door in the dirt.

"Get in!" he ordered a whisper.

The brother each looked at each other, before they went down, Dean first, then Sam, then Colonel Hogan. The underground tunnels were absolutely fantastic. Sam's eyes scanned them. There was a money printing station, and much other cool stuff.

"What is this place?" Dean asked, taking in the same fascination as his little brother.

"This is the underground, we help get people in and out of Germany and help the allies."

"Dean, do you know what year we're in?" Sam asked, and Dean turned to see the surprise in his brother's eyes.

"No, but let me guess, you know."

"We are in 1940." Dean looked at him dumbly. "Dude, seriously? We are in the time of WWII."

Dean's eyes lit up with a _Son of a bitch_ look, and Sam understood it. "How do we get back to our time, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but it's your imperfection that got us into this predicament in the first place, and until I come across a solution to our current situation we can't leave this place."

"Big words, Sammy."

"Translation: It's your fault we are in this situation, you big jerk, and until I figure out a way to get us back, we are stuck here." Sam then smiled brightly and looked at Dean. "Do you know what that means?" Dean shook his head. "It means, you won't get to see your car."

Dean's eyes went wide with fear and sadness. "Oh, son of bitch! Not my baby, not my impala," he sobbed.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not fucking funny, Sam!"

Colonel Hogan was staring at them intrigued, yet very confused at what they were talking about, but decided to drop the subject, considering that they were making way too much noise.

"Guys, hate to break it to you, but you need to tone it down, if Commandant Klink hears us, our whole operation could go right down the drain, because of two loud mouths."

"Sorry," Sam apologized, feeling guilty.

Dean just nodded. "So, what's your name?"

"Colonel Robert E. Hogan, but you can just call me Hogan, but will settle with getting to know each other later. Right now, you guys will have to stay down here, until we can get you into Stalag 13 without you having to live down here forever. But that will all be handled in the morning, right now, we sleep. There are two chairs down here, you can use to sleep," Colonel Hogan said, as he started going up the latter, only Dean stopped him.

"Hey, hold up a second."

"I don't want to have to order you if I don't have to, so please, feel free to settle in, everything will be sorted out tomorrow. Oh, Klink will be in for a surprise tomorrow," Hogan mumbled to himself, smiling as he headed upstairs. Thankfully, they made another entrance, for emergencies.

After he disappeared up the ladder, Sam and Dean were alone.

"So, what do we do now, Dean?" Sam asked, and Dean couldn't help but smile as Sam sounded like the scrawny five-year-old that always looked up to his brother for the answers.

"Well, for one thing Sam, we get some sleep, because let me tell you little bro, you look like crap, and are practically dead on your feet."

"Dean, I'm worried." Sam said, and Dean detected the uneasiness easily in Sam's voice, whatever was going on inside his little brother's head was enough to worry Dean. Sam rarely would admit anything, usually keeping secrets to himself.

"Why's that Sam?" Dean asked, as he led them both to the two brown chairs that Colonel Hogan mentioned, and planted Sam down, covering him as he pushed the lever back, but with Sam's gigantic frame, his feet and some of his legs were hanging off.

"What if something were to happen? I mean this place doesn't exactly scream out supernatural."

"You do have a point Sam, but with our luck, supernatural things are just around the corner."

"I wish you hadn't put it like that," Sam said with a yawn.

* * *

The next morning, Hogan briefed his men on the two strangers down in the underground and about the situation, he'd come up with a plan for them to sneak in but he needed to be exact, he couldn't afford to make a mistake and lose these two, something about them, had Colonel Hogan's nerves in a bind. He knew deep down he could trust them, but after-all he still felt the urge to get many answers to many unanswered ones.

At roll call, Hogan brought up Sam and Dean tells them to wait in the woods until Hogan yelled, he sent two of his men with them, of course, it wasn't two of the heroes, but it was two others that rarely helped them out. Unfortunately, Klink was not in a good mood, he put the two men that escaped in the cooler for thirty days, while Sam and Dean were sent into his office; thank goodness Hogan's men gave them each a fake name, rank, and serial number, but they couldn't exactly explain the clothing, but like usual Hogan helped sort that out.

"Are you sure these men are sergeants, Hogan?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I've worked with these men at base camp in America."

"I don't know, Hogan, they seem very unusual."

"Well, that's because, and I don't have to tell you, that they are undercover."

"Undercover?" Klink asked, surprised, but then frowned. "For what?"

"Don't you know? They were the two new prisoners your men shot down in that air raid."

"Really? Interesting. But Hogan, how can I be sure these men aren't here to spy on me?"

"Do, you really think they would do that? Besides, look at their fancy clothing, it's not every day you meet such people with great undercover uniforms."

"True. But—"

"Well, let's keep that little secret between us."

Klink smiled. "Hogan your excused."

Colonel Hogan gave a salute, before walking out.

* * *

Hogan went back to the barracks and Sam immediately asked, "Well, Colonel, how did it go?"

He smiled. "You're in."

Sam and Dean sighed, thanking whatever higher power was keeping good luck on their side for the time being.

"Now, for the big plan, LeBeau did you and Newkirk find those two missing sergeants?"

"Yes, sir, they are waiting down in tunnel 5," LeBeau said.

"Good, listen, we'll have to move fast—" Hogan never finished his sentence as it was cut off by a gasp of pain.

Dean turned to his brother knowing that it was him that had let out the gasp, and was horrified when Sam put a hand to his forehead. His knees buckled and if Dean hadn't caught him, he would have collapsed in a heap to the floor.

Once they were safe on the ground, he asked, "Sam? Sammy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Dean… head hurts," Sam said, clutching his head as the pain continued to bombard his brain.

Dean rubbed comforting circles on Sam's back, knowing there was nothing else he could do but wait for the vision to end, and judging by the looks of it, it was a doozy.

"Dean? What's wrong? Is he okay?" Hogan asked, suddenly very concerned at why the younger brother was hurt. He didn't like to see any of his men hurt.

Dean looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "Not. Now." He knew that the colonel was concerned, but he didn't have time to worry about that, knowing that the constant chattering wasn't helping Sam.

He looked back to Sam, whose glazed eyes were slowly returning to normal and he began to stir, but coming out the vision was always worse than when the vision hit.

He turned back to the colonel and asked, "Hogan, do you have a private room where I can take Sam?"

"Yeah, my office. But Dean, I need to know what's wrong?"

Dean looked at him with anger in his eyes. "Colonel, my top priority is Sam, and right now, I can't answer your question unless Sam here lets me, it's his problem."

Hogan really wanted to demand—no… order the older Winchester but something told him that Dean wouldn't listen, especially when it came to his brother. He just watches with confused eyes as Dean helped Sam up, and led him to his quarters. Everyone in the room was quiet, all wondering what was going on but all too afraid to ask, and so they went back to discussing the mission, leaving the brothers to themselves.

Dean helped lower Sam down on the bed, and Sam put up an arm, shielding the blinding light from his eyes. It only made the pain in his head worse. Dean was by his brother's side, waiting patiently for his brother to explain the vision.

"Dean, there's trouble. A ghost—or spirit is going to attack Klink," Sam said through gritted teeth. Dean really wished they had brought the aspirin, Tylenol, or better yet, Ibuprofen.

He rubbed his brother's arm. "Shh… we'll figure it out, Sammy. But, before you sleep, Hogan and his men are wondering what happened."

Sam looked up at Dean horrified and grabbed his arm. "They don't… I mean… you didn't…"

Dean shook his head, and put a comforting hand over his brother's. "No way, dude, I told Hogan that it was up to you if you want me to tell them." Dean could see the fear and uneasiness in his brother's eyes and quickly jumped the gun. "We don't have to tell them, Sam."

Sam shook his head, slightly, not too much to cause more pain. " No, you can tell them." Sam felt the luring of sleep pull him under, but he tried to fight against it.

"Okay, Sammy, you just sleep."

Once he made sure Sam was comfortable and asleep, he walked out and everyone immediately crowded around, asking the big brother if Sam was okay.

"Everyone Sam's fine," Dean said, walking through the crowd over towards the table, plopping down, staring at everyone. "Now, you have to understand that what is happening to my brother isn't anything we can do."

"But Dean, he…" Newkirk tried to say, but was quickly cut off by Dean.

"Sam's psychic, he gets premonitions, usually, we get a heads up before one hits."

"The headaches?" Hogan asked, immediately realizing the answer.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"How long has this been happening?" LeBeau asked.

"About six months, first they started in his sleep now they happen while he's awake or asleep."

"My word," Newkirk said.

"Listen, Hogan, do you have any pain medication? After an intense episode, Sam will usually have a headache for a few hours, so he'll have to be somewhere quiet, but I need to be with him."

"Of course, Dean, use my room for as long as you need, the men and I will plan the rest of the mission in the underground. But is it okay if LeBeau and Kinch stay up here?" Dean nodded, and watched as he turned to the two men. "If, Schultz or any other guards come quickly tell me, and LeBeau, go get the pain medication."

"Yes, sir," they said together, and LeBeau scurried off while the rest of the men went down into the underground and Dean went to his brother with Kinch behind him.

"Will he be alright?"

Dean sighed. "Should be after some sleep."

"What does he usually see in these… visions?"

"Death mostly."

Kinch's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No worries," Dean said, walking into the room where his brother still laid flat out sleeping. He was twitching ever so lightly, and an occasional low moan would escape his parted lips.

Dean sat down beside him, rubbing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, still seeing the pain lines fixed on his brother's face, and tightness gathered around his heart along with a sense of helplessness. He knew there was nothing he could do to take away the pain Sam was feeling. All he could do was sit by and whisper comforting words in his ears.

A soft knock on the door, had Dean up and over there in less than a second, and when he opened it, LeBeau stood holding out two white pills and a cup of water.

"They aren't real strong, but they'll help… hopefully."

Dean took the pills and water, and laid them on Hogan's table, before returning to his brother's side. Sam, I need you to wake up, and take these pills it'll help with the pain."

Dark eyelashes fluttered, revealing dull pain hazel eyes. "De…"

"Yeah, it's me, Sammy." Dean said, as he helped Sam sit up, and once Sam was awake enough to swallow the two small pills, Dean helped him back down. _Man, this day just gets better and better_ … he thought.


	2. A call and A pocket watch

**I'm so sorry guys that it has taken me so long to update. I've finally got the inspiration I needed for me to complete chapter two, and without further a due, here it is.**

* * *

 _Klink was lying in bed asleep when a floating knife moved next to him just as a dark shadow took form; its hands clutched the handle._

 _"You did this to me!" the shadow, in a very feminine, yelled loud enough to shake the whole room. The shaking woke Klink up from his peaceful slumber. He opened his bleary eyes and when they cleared and focused on the floating knife and dark shadow he yelped and retreated back, now fully awake and alert._

 _"Who_ … _who are—" Klink's question got cut off as the knife plunged deep into his abdomen. Dark red oozed out and Klink put his hand over it, trying to stop the blood flow, only it just kept on running._

 _"You did this!" the shadow shouted, and then the knife levitated, stopping just above his chest. Klink stared at the knife in horror, his pale face turning slightly gray from the blood loss._

 _"Please_ …" _he begged, but the shadow just grinned and then the knife plunged his stomach harder, and Klink let out a groan only to fall to the side, eyes dull and lifeless._

* * *

Sam bolted up panicked, lightly banging his head on the board above him. His vision went blurry upon impact, and he rubbed his aching forehead, feeling a cool wetness on his hand. He knew it was his sweat, and he knew that the dream was just a memory of his recent vision.

Dean woke up—finding himself on the hard, uncomfortable ground—to the sound of someone banging their head, and the full slumber, dreamless sleep disappeared as he immediately realized that his brother was in distress. He quickly looked over seeing Sam sitting up with his head bent and rubbing at his forehead. "Sam?" he asked.

Sam looked up at his brother and Dean almost let out a gasp as he saw the horrifying look shining bright in his brother's dark hazel eyes, and his hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. Dean could see his brother trembling slightly. "Dean." Sam's voice pained Dean as the soft whisper filled his ears, and Dean recognized the signs of a nightmare.

"Sammy, hey, it's okay," he said, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulders, and Sam leaned into Dean's embrace, filling the safe and comforting arms around him. Sam's sudden reaction caused a surge of panic in Dean. _Whatever Sam had seen really freaked him out,_ Dean thought _._ Sam had never had such a reaction like this since he was five, and would crawl up to him. But he pushed down the panic for his little brother's sake. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam nodded, and lifted his head. "Yeah, bad dream."

"About?"

"The vision, some spirit or ghost is going to attack Klink. We have to help him." Sam said in a rush, his heart pounded harder against his chest as he tried to get up only to have Dean push him back down. Dean didn't know what Sam had his said, so he slowly told Sam to calm down and start again. Sam took a nice, deep breath before explaining the vision again, telling his older brother everything he remembered.

Dean with a serious look kept his eyes on Sam, who looked about ready to burst into tears. Dean knew that whatever vision Sam saw was bad enough to throw his kid brother into guilt. Dean would never tell Sam aloud that the visions scared the crap out of him, considering that Dean had to practically watch as Sam clutched his head as his eyes glazed and stared into nothingness. It was the most horrific experience Dean hated to watch, because he knew that there was nothing he could to help Sam, just hold him and whisper comforting words till he came out of it.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he noticed that Dean had practically gone off into his own world.

"Yeah, Sam. Don't worry, we'll figure it out okay, everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the older brother, and you know the oldest is always right."

"Sure, just like you were right about that ghoul," Sam said sarcastically.

Dean stared at Sam, but didn't say anything.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, looking out the window. The sun was still out, but sunset looked to be rolling in.

"Nearly six," Dean said, and then noticed that Sam's eyes went huge. "Don't worry, Hogan and his crew took care of everything."

Sam relaxed. "That's good. I'm sorry about this Dean."

"Hey, don't you go all emo on me, it's not like you can control the damn things, and it sure as hell isn't your fault that you have really lousy timing."

Sam laughed. "Thanks, Dean."

"It's no problem, Sammy."

"So, how'd they take the news?" Sam's voice lowered.

"Surprisingly, pretty well."

"Do you think they've come across psychics?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't know, but I seriously doubt it. We only have room for one Haley Joel."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guess we should head—"

A knock on the door, interrupted Sam.

"Open," Dean yelled as he helped Sam to his feet. His brother was still a little unsteady, which was typical after a premonition. He knew that Sam's headache for the most part was gone, but the poor kid was still looking sickish, not to the point he'd be kneeling over a toilet, but enough that he was still pale, but thankfully some of his color was slowly creeping up on his face.

Colonel Hogan came in. "Glad to see you awake." Sam nodded. "So… um…" Hogan didn't know what to say to him. He wanted to question the vision, but that was something between them, and he knew he had no business delving into their personal information, especially when it came to something as serious as this. Hell, some of his own men supposedly wondered if he had ESP, but he denied it, simply telling them he had good intuition. But this this with Sam really shocked him. Not to the point he'd call the poor kid a "freak" but it did shake him up. For the most part, Sam was a good guy, so was Dean, who was a little on the cocky side, but Hogan knew that that would not be a problem.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked, and out of his peripheral vision, he noticed that Sam rolled his eyes and giving him that _what do you think he wants to know?_ Look. Dean shook his head and waited for Hogan to answer his question.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just curious about your power Sam? I mean… do you have a power too, Dean?"

Dean laughed. "Oh, right, like I'd be like Francis over here," he joked.

Hogan gave a confused look. _"These men sure do speak funny,"_ he thought. "Okay, so I'll just take that as a no. Sam, do you feel comfortable going back to the main room?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I kind of feel bad anyway for occupying your space."

Hogan laughed. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

They headed back out of the room, and Sam was slightly uncomfortable about all the strange glances being darted at him. He knew that they weren't the ones that made him feel like he was a freak; they were the ones that meant concern. Deep down, he knew that Hogan's men were a bit curious—or maybe freaked out—about what had happened, but he was pretty sure that they weren't going to call him a freak. And even if they did, Dean would immediately take control of the situation by sticking up for him.

Sam took a seat by the table and Dean sat down next to him, and everything was very awkward.

"So, did those men make it out?" Dean asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Hogan nodded. "Yep, on their way to London."

"That's good," Sam said in a low whisper, loud enough for Dean's ears only.

Dean smirked and looked over at his brother, who was looking down at the table, trying to escape everyone's view. Dean wanted to yell out for them to stop that way Sam would feel better, but he fought against the urge.

A vibrating noise came from Sam's pocket. The brothers looked at one another in confusion, before Sam pulled out his cell phone. The Caller ID said, BOBBY.

"How the hell is Bobby calling us?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Do you think we should answer?"

"Of course, you should. Maybe, he can help."

Sam pressed the call button and put it up to his ear. "Hello."

"Sam, what the heck? I've been trying to get a hold of you boys for hours. Where are you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "That's complicated."

"What do you mean? Is Dean with you?"

"Yeah, Dean is here. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that! You boys were supposed to be done with that hunt hours ago."

"Yeah, but Bobby I don't think it was a ghoul."

"What are…" static started cutting in. "… Talking… Sam?"

Static crackled loudly and Sam had to pull the phone away, until it died down and he was able to put it back. "Bobby? Hello?"

"Sam… you're… breaking…"

"Bobby? Hello? Hello?" Sam said, but all he could hear was static. "Dammit!" Sam ended the call and placed his mobile phone on the table.

"What happened Sam?" Dean asked, confused.

"Don't know, the connection started breaking up."

"Wonder why."

Hogan looked between them. "Guys, what…"

But it was pointless the boys were ignoring him and continuing their unusual conversation.

"Who knows, but Dean, when you did the research what exactly did find out? I mean, because that _thing_ we saw didn't look like a normal ghoul."

"Come on, didn't the red and green eyes tip you off? I mean, cause it lead me to believe that it was ghoul," Dean said.

"Dean, we've met other creatures with similarities, did you at least check out the time frame?"

"Um… not really. Is that important or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, Dean! This is why you should have let me do the research. But how can I now? No laptop."

"Dean! Sam!" Hogan ordered.

"What?!" The brothers yelled and turned to look at Hogan at the same time.

"Whoa, simmer down, geez, you both really are going to get us into trouble if you keep this up," Hogan steamed.

"Look, Hogan, we aren't going to get you into trouble, once we get a hold of Bobby and find a way out you'll never have to worry about us again!" Dean steamed back.

"We'll still have to get two men in here before you can!"

"Guys, this is pointless fighting, besides, we have more pressing matters like my vision and getting a hold of Bobby again," Sam said.

"Who is this Bobby character?" Newkirk asked.

"Bobby is like us, he's a hunter… back home, back in our time. He's one of the top researchers, and if anyone will know how to get us back, it's him," Sam explained.

"Okay, well, why don't you call Bobby back," Dean said.

"Good idea." Sam picked up his phone and dialed the number, only to get struck by a loud crackling noise. "No use, it's only picking up static."

"Damn!"

Sam sighed.

"So, Sam, what was in this—" Hogan started, but a shout stopped him.

"Schultz is coming!" LeBeau said from his position of peaking out the door.

"Okay, everyone act casual," Hogan said, pulling out a deck of cards and passing them out to the men.

Schultz walked in right as Hogan said, "Dang it, I'm out."

"Ah, poker again."

"Do you want to join in? Carter deal him."

Schultz shook his head. "No, I don't need to get into trouble."

"One game, Schultz," Hogan insisted.

"No, Cononel Hogan, I'm here on official business," he said.

"Official business? What is it this time Schultzie?" Newkirk inquired.

Schultz pulled out a locket. "Does this belong to you? Don't tell me. I don't want to know. But if it does, put it back."

Klink comes through the door, hitting Schultz in the back. "Dummkopf. Ah, Hogan, I see you…" Klink never got out, because Schultz backed up a little too much, nudging the Commandant. "Schultz, you idiot… what's that?"

"What's what?" the sergeant asked.

Klink took off his monocle and pointed to the item still clutched in Schultz's hand. "That item. Did you think you could try and outsmart me?"

"Oh, no sir, Kommandant, I…"

"Oh, never mind," Klink said, while shooting his arm in an acute angle bend across his chest. "So, Hogan, you were trying to hide this from me," he said, at the same moment he snatched the pocket watch out of Schultz's hand.

"Oh, now, Klink, would I do something like that? Besides, it doesn't even work," Hogan said with a shrug and a wicked smirk.

"I don't know. If this was stolen from a German soldier, I must confiscate this, until proven otherwise."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "Klink!"

"Ah. Ah. You are done taking food from German mouths, and now you are taking pocket watches too," Klink said.

Hogan took it upon himself to quickly look at the watch. "Klink, I don't think that's a German pocket watch."

Klink scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Check the back."

Klink flipped it over, squinted his eyes, and read out loud. "Made in…" He looked up at Hogan and Hogan only shrugged. Klink quickly shoves it in his pocket and walked out the door.

Schultz shrugged. "Hogan, next time, do me a favor."

Hogan leaned back and crossed his arms. "What's that?"

"Claim it is yours, Hogan."

Hogan smiled. "Sure, Schultz. Sure."

"SCHULTZ!" Klink yelled from outside and Schultz quickly nodded to the men in the barracks before he left.

* * *

 **Okay, so let me do a little explaining about this chapter because it was so hard to get everything right. Don't worry, Hogan and the gang will ask questions about the strange cell phone since back then they weren't invented yet. They will also be asking about Sam's visions. I'll also be explaining, how Bobby could call.**

 **Please review. I know I'm not the best writer. So, I need both good and bad criticism.**


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the really long delay, having family interactions going on at the moment with the Christmas coming up. I will promise you that I will try to have two chapters up by Friday or Saturday. Sorry for the dilemma. I'm not giving up on this story or my other one. Also, if you would please review it. I'm trying my hardest to become a better writer. If anyone would or care, I'd love some support and help.**


	4. Planning and the Unexpected

After Klink and Schultz left, the gang went back to discussing the situation led by Hogan, who asked Sam what it is was that he saw in his psychic vision. Sam explained the best he could, but there just wasn't enough details for a full picture. That's how it was with his powers. He didn't necessarily hate them as much as not knowing why he had them and why they never showed him full details. It was always snippets like watching a fifteen to thirty second commercial.

Dean knew that Sam's premonitions were a touchy subject, and he'd never tell another hunter about them. Mainly, because they were some who would look at his brother as something to hunt down and kill. But that was the thing about Sam, he wasn't evil, there wasn't an evil bone in his body. Sam was the type who would talk first, then ask questions later, while he was shoot first.

Hogan and the rest of the group listened closely to what Sam and Dean told them. Everyone was very intrigued, yet very confused about the situations. Who wouldn't be after people just told them about ghosts and ghouls and other supernatural creatures, and the things that go bump in the night?

"Okay, so, do you have any idea when this. . .attack is going to happen?" Hogan asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, the visions never give me full details. It could happen in a few hours or a few days."

Dean placed a hand on the back of Sam's shoulder, giving his baby brother the comfort he knew he needed. Even though, he wasn't into that whole touchy-feely crap, he definitely was aware that Sam needed it.

Sam smiled at his brother, and Dean removed his hand. He got the hidden message.

"So, there's no way to know when this is going to happen?" Newkirk asked.

"Not really, but I think it's going to be tonight," Sam stated. He didn't have any evidence to back up the claim, but there was a feeling in his gut that was telling him that this was going to happen and really soon.

Dean looked at his brother with confusion. "Why do you say that Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "I. . .I have a feeling, Dean. Like that time back at home."

Dean took in what Sam had said, and as a hunter Dean's instincts were pretty accurate. At least most of the times. But with Sam, Dean didn't know if it was his psychic stuff or what but for some reason Sam could sense things better than himself. It troubled Dean, because he knew that even as a child Sam was always a target for the creatures and ghost. Dean was beginning to suspect that Sam's abilities may have started back then. But giving the fact that there was no actual proof, he shook it off.

"Sam, don't worry. We're going to figure this out, just like we always do."

Frustration was beginning to cloud Sam, and he turned towards his brother. "How can we Dean? This is going to happen tonight, and we can't do anything because we're stuck in here!"

Dean sighed. "Okay, Sam. Calm down," he ordered and Sam obeyed. "I know this is hard, but… hell, we ARE going to figure this shit out, besides, these guys have a good plan, so what do you say we go over it again?"

Sam nodded. "Okay, Dean, but just promise me that we'll get back home soon, I'm beginning to really miss my laptop."

Dean laughed. "I know, little brother. I'm missing home as well."'

Hogan gazed back and forth at them. He had remained quiet, just watching the two strange brothers talk. But deep down, there was something lingering in the depth of his mind as he listened intently to what Sam was saying. He didn't necessarily have psychic power potent to Sam's but he did have a knack for knowing things, and what he knew was that Sam was right. Something was going to happen tonight.

After Sam and Dean were done talking and both brothers looked at him, he knew it was time for him to repeat the plan. "Okay, so, you know what to do, right LeBeau?"

The corporal nodded. "Yes. I'm supposed to give Schultz a bargain, and then tell him to keep a watchful eye on Klink."

"Right, and if he asks why?"

"I say that someone snuck into his room. Colonel, are you sure bout this?"

Hogan looked at his man with a tilt of his head. "If, Sam is right, then we have to take the chance of warning Schultz. He is the best chance we have. Sam and Dean will be on guard out here in case something was to happen."

LeBeau nodded, some of his fears dissipating with each word. But then a thought occurred to him, and he whispered. "Colonel, how are we supposed to do anything about a ghost?"

Stunned, Hogan straightened back up. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. How were they supposed to do anything about a ghost? _We don't kill, so then how do we take down a ghost?_

He thought long and hard for a moment longer, before he turned back towards the Winchesters. "Excuse me, fellas, how exactly do you take care of the ghost?"

"Easy, salt and burn the remains," Dean said with a smile.

Sam shook his head again. "Not necessarily. It's not always that easy. Sometimes a spirit can latch onto something. . .say a house or an item, if that is the case, then all you would need to do was burn the item."

"I swear, you're an encyclopedia," Dean joked.

* * *

Later that night, Klink was peacefully asleep in bed. However, the pocket watch that he had taken from Schultz, and placed on his nightstand, began to spray out a blue mist and the air temperature decreased even colder than the winter's chilly air. Klink shivered in his sleep and tightly pulled the blankets around him.

A knife, off of a tray that he had laid off to the side, had telekineticly lifted up and into the air. Slowly, it floated over towards Klink's body, and stopped in mid air.

The blue mist swirled and took shape of a shadowy figure that of a woman, and looked at the man lying in the small bed. "You did this to me!" she exclaimed and her voice bombard, with enough power to shake the room.

A dazed Klink woke up from his peaceful slumber. He opened his bleary eyes and when they landed on the floating knife and dark shadow he instantly became fully awake and alert, and just when he was about to open his mouth, Schultz busted in, and the ghost vanished in a cloud of smoke, that shoot right into Klink, who didn't notice a thing. The knife fell and landed softly on the tangled and messy blankets.

"Schultz! What's the meaning of this?"

Schultz stood there shocked at what he had just witnessed. His mouth hung open, and then he tried to speak. "I… I thought. I saw nothing, nothing," he muttered.

"Out!"

Schultz without further questioning left, missing Klink's blue eyes turn brown, and the evil smirk that crossed the Colonel's face.

"Let the fun begin," Klink said, his own voice being masked by the female.


	5. Hunch and Saving Klink's life

The next morning was a living nightmare. Klink had called an early morning roll call. He had a very important announcement to make today. "Report!"

Schultz saluted, and a proud smile planted itself on the sergeant's chubby face. "All present and counted for."

Klink came down the steps, and stood in front of everyone, and Colonel Hogan just had to ask him what the big idea was all about. Klink smiled. "Well, Colonel, General Burkhalter is coming today, to report about something special.

Sam and Dean, who were behind the Colonel, yet next to Newkirk and Kinch, were both standing there completely confused. Both were wondering who in the hell this General Burkhalter was, but they had known better than to ask question aloud, considering they were trapped in another time.

"And what report would that be sir?" Newkirk asked.

"I can't discuss such matters with you prisoners. Now, go back to your barracks."

 _That's different,_ Hogan thought as the rest of the men retreated back in. Something about Klink's behavior struck him as odd, ad Hogan couldn't put his finger on it. Hogan hadn't realized that he had been standing exactly four steps from the open door, still staring across the yard, before Schultz was calling his name. He looked over at him confused. "What is it, Schultz?"

"Colonel, the Kommandant, told you to get back inside. Why are you still standing there?"

Hogan shook his head. "No reason," he replied before going off inside with the confused and uneasy expression etched into his face.

His men, and the brothers, took notice. Everyone began to ask him what was wrong, but Sam and Dean stayed out of it, instead they were trying figure things out too. Both Dean and Sam, only knowing Klink for a day, had also taken in the change. But they put much effort into worrying about it, since they hardly knew him.

"Colonel, what's the matter?" Kinch asked.

Hogan walked over towards the table, planting one foot on the bench, while the other was glued to the floor. He was in his thinking position. "I don't know. Something was up with Klink."

Kinch sighed. "You're telling me. Did you get a look at Schultzie? Something looked like it spooked him."

Sam and Dean looked at one another in sync. They were doing that brother telepathy thing, which annoyed the rest of the gang.

"What are you thinking?" Hogan asked them.

"Well, we were thinking that we need to question Schultz," Dean said.

"But we're pretty sure that he won't talk to us," Sam said, finished the rest of Dean's statement.

Hogan smiled his _I got a great plan_ smile. "Don't worry, we got that covered."

* * *

That afternoon, everyone was gathered around the table while LeBeau cooked except for Sam and Dean, who were inside Hogan's office discussing what to do next.

"Okay, Sam, how do we figure out a way to get out of this place?"

"I don't know, by finding the monster that did this in the first place."

"You mean the time traveling ghoul," Dean said with a giant grin. "Ah, come on, you know you want to say it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Grow up. But technically, yes. We need to find it, but what we really need to do is get a hold of Bobby."

"Speaking of which, have you got an explanation on how he was able to contact us?"

"No, but I'm going to try and figure it out."

"Okay, Einstein, how do you plan on doing that?"

"By testing different electronics. Geez Dean, where's your head tonight?"

"On that delicious smell. What is that?"

"I don't know, but you're going to find out, aren't you?" Sam asked, and looked over to see that his brother gone, and the door was wide open. "Figures."

Sam got up and walked out, joining his brother who was standing next to LeBeau, and Sam could hear him asking LeBea a question. "What is that? It smells really good, not as good as apple pie, but it's really close."

"It's a strudel," the Frenchman said.

"What's it for?"

"This is for bribing Schultz. It's one of the many ways we get information out of him, another way is by gambling," Newkirk said.

"Nice operation," Dean said a hint of fascination in his voice.

"So, what do you do now?" Hogan asked suddenly.

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you figured out how to get back to your time?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but I'd like to conduct some experiments with some of your electronics later, if that's alright?"

"Of course, I want to try and help as much as I can."

Sam nodded, and thanked the Colonel, watching as Carter told them that Schultz was on the way. Hogan and the gang hid the pots in a place next to the fireplace, and right as they put the last remaining item away, the door swung open. Schultz came in and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hogan asked.

Schultz shook his jaws. "No, but I would... do I smell a strudel?"

"Uhuh. Smells good, right?" Hogan said, motioning for LeBeau. The little Frenchman placed the pastry in front of the Sergeant's nose, and Schultz could practically taste the deliciousness of it.

"Schultz, in exchange for the strudel, we need some information."

"What kind of information?" he asked, hypnotized by the good food still in front of him.

"What happened last night?"

Schultz looked up surprised. "Last night? I don't know what you mean."

Hogan sighed. "Okay, then I guess the men and I will enjoy this tasty, rich-"

"Alright, alright! I did as you asked and walked around towards Klink's office and I heard a female voice scream something. I ran in and saw Klink in bed but there was a woman and she disappeared and there was also a knife, but no one was holding it."

Sam shot Dean a look, and Dean immediately knew what it was before looking back at Schultz.

"Where did the woman go?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," he said, only the men were giving him the disbelieving look. "Honestly, but I do remember that there was a blue mist or smoke."

"Okay, Schultz, thank you."

Schultz nodded happily as LeBeau handed him the plate and he started walking away. He opened the door, and Hogan stopped him before he could take another step. "One more thing Schultz, why is the General coming?"

"I don't know. Something about Berlin, I think." With that the Sergeant left.

Hogan turned to Kinch. "Get the coffee pot ready, I want to know exactly what is going to happen in Klink's office."

* * *

A little while later, a car pulled into Stalag 13, and out popped the General. Sam and Dean looked out the door just to see before shutting it back and going into where the Heroes men were gathered around Hogan's desk, and they could hear Colonel Klink's voice.

"Ah, General, what brings you here?"

"Well, Klink, you called me in the middle of the night telling me you have something important to discuss."

"Ah, yes, but first how about a glass of wine?"

"Yes."

"Is it me or does Klink not sound like himself?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan nodded, and went back to the coffee pot but now the only thing they were getting was a scratching noise coming from it. "What the hell?"

A buzzing noise came from Dean's jacket and Dean pulled out his man-made EMF detector to see that it was going on the fritz. "That can't be good."

Sam shrugged. "You're telling me. But why is it going off? Do you think the coffee pot is doing it?"

"What is that thing?" Kinch asked.

"Its an EMF detector," Dean answered.

"A what?"

"It's a device that picks up electromagnetic frequencies. It's used for detecting hot spots for ghost activity, so why is it going off now? I mean, usually, we have to be in the same place as the ghost. Dean..." Sam trailed off when a sudden thought passed through his head. "What if the ghost possessed Klink, and you know how some ghost are? Remember back in Colorado when we were hunting the ghost of that teenage girl?"

"Oh, yeah, her ghost powers were on the fritz. You don't actually think that this ghost just got killed?"

"I don't know, but I'd say if she is producing this much frequency something must be going on."

"Okay, suppose your right, how do we find the remains?"

"Honestly, I don't think they have any," Hogan spoke up. Sam turned to him confused. "The night before you came, there was an expulsion, Klink got a call and we listened in apparently a German solider got killed in it, and there was also an american woman who got captured back about three weeks ago, she escaped about the same time. Klink didn't say whether or not she had been perished too."

"Okay, if this is the case, then maybe one of them was carrying something. An item..."Dean said only Sam interrupted.

"Oh my God!"

"What is it, Sam?"

"The pocket watch, I'd bet you anything that that is the connection."

"Man, I'd wish you'd get a vision to help us out."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way, but maybe Hogan and his men could get it, along with salt and a lighter."

"Sure, no problem. I'm guessing this needs to be done tonight? If your hunch is right, and Klink really is possessed then she wants to kill Klink then go after Burkharter," Hogan said.

"That's the theory," Sam said.

"Sam, are you a hundred percent on this?" Dean asked his brother. Dean never doubted Sam before, because Sam was always right.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Dean, think about. I know we don't have a ton of proof, but it makes since, hell, maybe the ghost's energy was enough to call Bobby in the first place."

"I guess, I mean it makes sense. Okay then let's torch the watch and save Klink's life."

Sam nodded.

* * *

After coming up with a decent plan for Schultz to steal the pocket watch, Sam and Dean remained on standby, inside the barracks waiting impatiently for Schultz. Hogan arrived before Schultz and handed Sam the salt and Dean the lighter. "Okay, now what guys?"

"We need to get to the woods, so no one can see, and torch it," Dean said.

"Yeah, but once that ghost knows what we're up to, she might show up."

Schultz finally came and handed Hogan the watch. Of course, the bribe was still in check from earlier, and after he made sure Schultz left, the three quickly left through the underground tunnel and came up the other side.

Sam quickly took the locket from Hogan and began to hose it down with the salt.

The air temperature declined rapidly, and before Dean had the chance to even light the lighter, Klink came out of nowhere and telekinetically tossed Sam through the air, causing him to hit a tree with a hard _thump._

"Sam!" Dean shouted and then went to light the lighter only the stupid thing wouldn't light. "Come on! Light!"

Before Dean had the chance to try again Klink came towards him and with another telekinetic mojo forced Dean against a tree. Klink came towards him, and Dean realized that he had dropped the lighter, but he couldn't move. Klink was in front of him smiling. "Ah, the famous Winchesters, you know the spirits really don't like you, even in this time frame." Dean didn't have a chance to even come up with a cocky response before the ghost put her hands over his heart.

Dean felt an intense pain in his chest and groaned.

Sam was beginning to stir but was still too winded from the blow to do anything. He groaned and tried to get his blurry vision under control, he could just make out shadow figures.

Hogan who had been there the whole time, quickly grabbed the light and set the watch on fire. Klink/the ghost was to busy with torturing Dean that he/she didn't notice. And soon, a pain erupted in his chest before a blue mist escaped from Klink. Klink's body slumped to the ground and the blue mist transformed into a beautiful woman in a white dress with angry filled eyes that shot towards Hogan. "You!" she yelled before exploding into blue dust particles.

"Is it over?" Hogan asked.

Dean slid to the ground and nodded, before going over and helping his baby brother up. Sam groaned and nodded, a silent response that he was okay. He'd probably have bruising but he was other wise okay.

At least, the ghost was over. Now, they could get some peace...

At least that's what they thought.

* * *

 **Okay, this story took a little longer than I was expecting it to. Please do not be afraid to review it.**


	6. A Bad Feeling and a New Prisoner

It has been two days since the ghost attack, and luckily Sam and Dean weren't terribly hurt. Dean had a small bruise on his chest and Sam had a small cut on his head, but it was covered by his hair. And to top it off, both brothers were terribly, but silently bored. Thankfully, Sam wasn't as bored as his brother, because he had been experimenting with Hogan's electronics. He had been solely focused on figuring out just how Bobby could have called them, but when nothing worked, he became frustrated and had given up on it. Dean, on the other hand, didn't have any kind of job to do, so he pretty much just sat around, staying out of everyone's way. He started playing poker with Hogan's men, and had lately become friends with them. He was enjoying their company, but he missed flirting with women, hustling pool, getting a one night stand. However, despite these things, he deeply missed the one part of his life, the one thing that had been home. His Baby. So, the overall situation made him itch for a new hunt, because this sudden boredom was quite literally going to kill him, if he didn't get hell out of here.

Since becoming a little more acquainted with the Heroes, both brothers had found out all the crazy and impossible missions like disassembling a Tiger Tank, and reassembling it, also, they had found an airplane parts and fixed it, helping another woman to escape. After listening to all the tremendous and incredible missions, and of course, Dean dumb wittiness had asked Hogan, "Where are all the women anyway?"

It wasn't Hogan that answered, but his brother instead. "Dean, the reason there aren't any women, is because, if you haven't noticed, this is an all male camp."

Dean face went from sarcasm to complete horror in a split second. "Damn it! Are you telling me there is no chance of me meeting a hot woman?"

"Not necessarily," Hogan answered. "Every once in awhile we have a woman show up."

Dean's horrid look faded and that bright smile lit up his face again. He really wanted and hoped that if they ever got a new mission, it was one with a beautiful, hot, and gorgeous woman.

* * *

After a while, Sam and Dean had sat down at the table, enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Thanks to LeBeau being a chef, he had made a delicious cup of it, and gave it to everyone. Though, Sam and Dean knew he hadn't been very happy about using his coffee pot as a receiver, so they could listen in on Klink's conversation.

Speaking of Klink, because of the incident, he had, a day ago, told everyone that he was feeling a little under the weather, but had still went on with doing his job. The brothers had started to wonder if the Kommadant had been aware of the ghost when she had possessed him. They had, technically no way of knowing, except Sam of course. The ghost at the Asylum had screwed with his head and his emotions, and still it couldn't forgive himself. No matter how many times, he apologized to Dean, the guilt just didn't go away. And to top it off, the psychic part of him was wearing him down to the point he wondered what they were going to tell their father, when-if-they ever found him.

"So, no luck, huh?" Dean asked, turning his head towards his brother. Sam was still nursing his cup of coffee in his hand. It had turned cold after only taking a few sips out of it. Dean took in his appearance and noticed that his brother seemed to be a bit out of it. He looked awfully tired. Dean didn't know if had to do with the visions, stress, or the nightmares. Thankfully, Sam hadn't had anymore visions or nightmares, as of yet.

But knowing their luck. It was just a matter of time.

Sam sighed. "Maybe, my theory had been right. She—the ghost—must have done it when she was radiating out a lot of Psychokinetic energy."

"You really think that? I mean it is possible, which means that it may just be a one time thing."

"Yeah... Maybe." Sam wasn't convinced, something about this whole scenario was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a nagging sensation in the back of his head that was either warning him of something. He hoped that it didn't mean he was going to have another vision anytime soon. He didn't think he could handle another, so soon. He had felt lousy today, and he didn't know why. He didn't have any sort of headache that usually accompanies a vision, instead, he was hit with a dreadful, unsettling feeling in his gut. One that was almost screaming at him that danger was coming.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean's question brought Sam back to the present and he glanced over at his older sibling.

"I don't know, Dean. Something…" he paused, unsure of how exactly he was going to tell his brother what he was feeling. "It's just that I have this terrible feeling and every time I try to take my mind off it the stronger it seems to get." For the last hour of so Sam had tried to convince himself that he was letting his imagination get the better of him. He had thought, it was the residual feelings of the vision from two days ago. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Dean stared at him seriously. He couldn't begin to understand or know how to help Sam with something that only he could see and feel and Dean felt like it was his duty to protect Sam from everything in the world, even though, they were technically adults and he knew that his baby brother could take care of himself, but he still was that same over protective brother, and that was something that would never change. Finally, he put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and with his thumb and index finger, grabbed his brother's chin and turned his face gently so that hazel eyes connected with green eyes. "Sam, I know I can't do what you do, and if you say that something is going to happen or if you have one of your freaky ESP, psychic vibes, then I will trust it, because I trust you. You're not alone in this Sammy. You're my brother and nothing will ever change that."

Sam smiled softly at his brother, but Dean could still see the ocean of angst in his gaze, but it lifted slightly at Dean's words which made Dean smile, too. _God, I hate these touchy-feely moments,_ he mentally groaned at that thought. _But for him, it's definitely worth it._

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean let go of his brother, switching back to his Mr. Touch attitude just when Hogan entered from the underground, the bed lifted up, and both Sam and Dean turned to look at him in sync as he said, "Well, looks like we've got another visited." The colonel mainly mumbled to himself. Though, he really hadn't expected to look up to see the Winchesters wearing matching confusion.

"Who's coming?" Dean asked.

"Don't really know, London contacted us, telling us that a someone by the name of Bryce is coming. Apparently, whoever it is has some very important information," he said as he made his way over towards the brother, tapping the bed, so it would go down before he took a seat.

"What kind of information?" Sam asked curiously.

Hogan shook his head. "Don't know. London said that they had a big idea for a new weapon or something."

"Well, with a name like Bryce, sounds more like a last name. I sure hope it's a woman," Dean said with glee while his brother rolled his eyes. "What? Come on Sammy, it's been ages since I've been with a woman."

"Dean, you where with Jennifer, the night before he hunted the supposed Ghoul and wound up trapped here."

"Oh yeah, man! I almost forgot about her. Those gorgeous pale blue eyes, the curves of her body, and oh! The little butterfly tattoo on her-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled, cutting off Dean. He really didn't want to hear this.

"What? I was going to say ankle. Geez, you are such a buzz kill."

* * *

Night fall came, and Hogan had arranged for LeBeau to go out and find him. But the small, Frenchman was having a difficult time. He hated using the Big Bad Wolf cover. Sometimes he wished that they would use better codes. He thought against it, and radioed Hogan. He was just about to tell him that he couldn't find him, when a sudden twig cracked in half and footsteps approached. LeBeau quickly went on guard. He thought perhaps it was a German, and was just about to turn and bolt, before whoever it was caught sight of him. But Lebeau had caught sight of the person first and noticed that the person did not have on a German uniform, but instead casual clothing and it was indeed not a male, but instead a female. Her black hair flowing in the light breeze, and her face pale but her smile beautiful.

"LeBeau? LeBeau! What's going on?" Hogan's yell though the radio brought him out of his trance and he pressed the button.

"Colonel, we may have a slight problem."


End file.
